


wonpil's snack

by kuns



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, bottom jae, top wonpil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-10 00:24:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12900036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuns/pseuds/kuns
Summary: Jae wasn't sure how he found himself in this position, bent over in the recording studio, his large button up shirt undone and curled up under his armpits, as his jeans were being pulled down to his ankles with a hum following.





	wonpil's snack

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if this isn't any good, this is my first time writing smut

Jae wasn't sure how he found himself in this position, bent over in the recording studio, his large button up shirt undone and curled up under his armpits, as his jeans were being pulled down to his ankles with a hum following. 

"You know, hyung," The male behind him started, his cold hands rubbed down Jae's spine, his short nails lightly leaving red marks. Jae took a deep breath as the usually cheerful keyboardist's voice turned rough, and dropped a couple octaves. "You're beautiful." He finally finishes speaking after sucking twin marks into each of the dimples at the end of Jae's back.

Rolling his eyes, Jae tipped his head down onto his forearms and shook his head, his cheeks pink from the compliment. "You are, really, really beautiful." Wonpil sighed out a breath, and took hold of Jae's right hip and held it securely before he started rubbing Jae's left ass cheek with his free hand. "S-Shut up." Jae stuttered, his voice no higher than a whisper. He cursed at himself mentally for stuttering to Wonpil, he didn't want that cheeky asshole to know exactly what he was doing to him. Because God knows Wonpil's ego is bigger than the fucking universe. 

He could hear Wonpil laugh before lightly patting his cheek before the light pat turned into a full-on spank, "You have such a cute ass," Wonpil mutters, "so cute and perky." Jae bit his lip, his thighs moving closer together subconsciously just to get some sort of friction to his already fully hard cock. Damn Wonpil to hell for his stupid dirty talk, and his fucking hot face.

Jae could practically feel Wonpil's cocky smile from behind him, that half smile that's just challenging Jae to do something, and fuck, Jae really wanted to see his face right now. Wonpil's hold tightened on Jae's hip, which caused him to make a small noise from the back of his throat. Jae could feel the purple bruises already starting to form where Wonpil's fingers rested, god, his fingers were so strong. A whine emitted from Jae's throat after Wonpil spanked him again.

Wonpil snickered, pulling away from Jae altogether, "So cute, baby." He chuckled before sliding off the rolling chair and pushed it away, sitting on his knees behind Jae. Jae shivered as hot breath puffed onto the backs of his already wobbly thighs, his knees touching as he squeezed his thighs together fully, a loud gasp following as just enough pressure was on his length now. 

That's when both of the keyboardist's hands slipped in between his knees and pulled his legs far apart. "Don't move, Jaehyung." He roughly says, and Jae instantly froze and Wonpil started kissing the backs of his thighs, littering hickeys all over the soft skin. A smirk formed on Wonpil's lips again, Jae only knew this because he could feel it against his leg. 

"Hairless; did you get your legs waxed?" He teasingly asks, before biting on the most sensitive part of his leg. "Ah- oh god, W-Wonpil!" A mix of a shout and a moan comes from Jae, he knew that Wonpil was pleased with his reaction. "Asshole," Jae mumbles shakily.

Wonpil hums, before looking intensely at Jae's ass which was still covered in black boxer briefs, "I'm slightly disappointed in you, Jae." He tells him as his fingers dip under the elastic hem of his boxers. He tugged it away from the skin as if he were going to pull them off, only to snap it back to the skin. Jae hisses, before weakly humming. "W-Why?" He asks, voice a bit strained.

"You didn't wear the special underwear I went out of my way to purchase for you." He hummed, and Jae's lips parted with a gasp. He knew what Wonpil meant, the bloody jockstrap Wonpil bought him, god, he's never wanted to scream more than he did in that moment.

"Wonpil... p-please, I-I'm sorry, I can't take this anymore!" Jae started begging shamefully, his eyes brimming with frustrated tears, "Please, oh my god, please Pillie." He chants breathlessly, his tears rolling down his cheeks, dripping onto his forearms and rolling onto a couple pieces of sheet music under his chest. 

That's all Wonpil wanted, was to make Jae fall apart just from simple teasing and soft touches. And it worked, it also fueled his ego, Wonpil would never let Jae forget that he could pull him apart piece by piece so easily.

After what felt like forever, Wonpil dug his hands into the front of Jae's boxers- purposely brushing against Jae's flushed cock, earning him a loud, needy moan. Then Jae's boxers were pulled around his ankles, resting messily on top of his pants. "Step out of them." Wonpil then tells him, a meek nod was how Jae answered him, his legs shaking as he stepped out of each leg of both articles of clothing. 

Wonpil stared up at the back of his head, eyes dark and full of lust, then guides Jae to lean over the desk again.

His hands rub each of Jae's cheeks before teasingly pulls them away then smacks them down, causing Jae to fucking _yelp_. Wonpil hummed, pleased that he managed that to come from the guitarist. Moving both hands back to his ass he gripped each cheek hard and slowly pulled them apart for better access to Jae's pucker.

Wonpil's tongue darted out, almost like a dog while drinking water on a hot summer day, Wonpil being the dog and Jae's ass being the water. He slowly connected his tongue to the fluttering hole presented in front of him, circling the rim with the tip. 

Just by these small actions, Jae was sputtering out moans, gasps, and cries of more- which Wonpil did not grant. He wanted him to beg, beg for him to have mercy, to make him forget his own name. Small pleading chants escape Jae's plump lips, but they were all ignored as Wonpil wiggled his tongue in the tight ring of muscles. Making sure to reach around Jae and hold the base of his cock as he did so.

Sweat rolled down Jae's temples as Wonpil's tongue started to wiggle violently inside of him, his breath hitching, before releasing his breath with a loud moan. "Wonpil!" He cries out when Wonpil squeezes his sensitive base and pushed his hand up his shaft. Wonpil soon let go of Jae's cock, bringing his hand back and slowly pushes his finger in with his tongue. 

He let the tip of his pointer finger rest inside Jae as he continued to stretch him out the best he could with his tongue, before pushing into the second joint. The pleasure causes Jae to shake, unable to think straight as Wonpil takes control and starts pushing his finger in and out of him. It was all game over for him, he was going to cum just like that. Soon as Wonpil's finger brushed against his prostate, he froze and shot his load all over the carpet in front of him.

But Wonpil didn't care, he continued to till Jae rode out his high, his muscles clenched tightly around Wonpil's tongue and finger- who groaned and pulled away from Jae. Jae rose an eyebrow after he was being helped back up by an oddly quiet Wonpil, who was making a face of disgust. Jae started laughing.

"Did you nut in your pants?" He asks, only to get a small smirk in reply. Jae's eyes widen, while Wonpil left the room without a word.


End file.
